Destructive operations of coverings and floors tiled with majolica and the like and, if necessary, also the demolition of the floor foundation are currently needed in case of replacement thereof. In such case electric or pneumatic chisels and/or hammers are used causing discomfort as far as noise, dust and rubbles is concerned.
Another problem of the common techniques of pulling up floors and/or coverings is the considerable labour and time needed for such work with the result of an increase in the total cost.